Cilanti Regal Hospital
The Cilanti Regal Hospital is the headquarters of the Consortium Department of Health and the largest single hospital in the Consortium. It consists of a single solar system made up of five planets, each one accomodating a different kind of medical profession and patient type. The first planet, closest to its host star is the headquarters of Dr. Lusima Funnel and is usually reserved for VIP patients however it can be suited for patients of the general public when other planets are overpopulated. History 18th Siege of Cilanti The terrorist traitor organization known as the Black Doom invaded the Cilanti Regal Hospital on a large-scale, heavy-firepower all-out assault on the defences of the system, crippling and eliminating most of the Border Guard forces present on the border and destroying the outermost planet, pluton 5 in the process. During this battle, one ship managed to breach these defences and managed to land some missile fire on the 4th planet of the system, the headquarters of the Valkyries however due to the planet’s incredibly powerful defensive shielding, the strike was harmlessly deflected. The Lord-High Marshal of the Realm, Sunbrand focussed all of his efforts and many thousands of casts onto defending the border, ensuring it remains strong and does not fall as it would be too precious of an asset to lose. The defence managed to send the Black Doom’s invasion force reeling from the attack however in the process, they eliminated 10 entire casts as well as destroyed the outermost planet, Pluton 5 with the Tachyon Cannon, a weapon constructed by the Smiths of Zyon. During the very end of the fight, the Paladins sent a large invasion force to finish off the invading terrorist forces, resulting in them getting all of the credit for the Consortium victory. During the final battle, an evacuation warning was issued for the planet, getting to the overwhelming majority of occupants however the planetary governor of Pluton stayed to helm the defences and was killed, leaving his many children lost in the large complex. Lord High-Marshal Sunbrand was sent into the building along with a veteran squad of his to rescue those children who were abandoned there, as a final wish from the governor’s wife before she herself was killed by being impaled by the crumbling building. During the process, they were ambushed by an elite squadron of the Black Doom to try and eradicate a commanding officer. During this firefight, the elite squadron kills the majority of Sunbrand’s elite squad and then retreats but not before deploying poisonous gas bombs. Luckily, due to the many likely-to-explode gas capsules in the complex, the squad brought their own gas masks, but only for themselves, and not enough for the children. During this raid, Sunbrand removed his own mask and took the masks of his fallen brothers and sisters and outfitted them on the children, carrying them from the building back to the awaiting shuttle craft while slowly choking and rotting to death due to the poisonous gas. Unable to move themselves due to them being barefoot and having walked on broken rocks to go into hiding, the children had to be carried by Sunbrand while he choked and scraped his way to the shuttle craft. Later giving him the title the “Guardian of Lost Children”. At the end of the siege, there was a Final Publication, featuring all executives that took part in the defence of the system, consisting of a selection of speeches from notable officers, statistics of the wounded and fatalities as well as the giving of medals to those who have earned them. The speech was mainly dominated with Paladin commanders describing imaginary hardships and hard-earned victories to the public at large. During the speeches of the Paladins, the leader of their attack force, Chief-Commander Jupitus Helm, said that it was he who rescued the governors children from the compound and it was he who got the award for bravery. The children looked on at him in disgust and look to Sunbrand who was crippled, scarred, burnt and wheelchair-bound who at the time, was not permitted to intervene and simply watched in revulsion. During his speech, Sunbrand showed the video captured on his armour’s camera showing that he indeed saved the children, shortly after which Jupitus’ medal was revoked, during the process, Sunbrand received a further 17 medals for bravery, sacrifice, leadership and level-headedness. During his speech, Sunbrand respectfully proclaimed the lies of the paladins and real heroes who had fought and died for the honours they think they can take. Upon saying this, Sunbrand received an intergalactic standing ovation and grew in the ranks of the greatest soldiers who had ever lived. Sunbrand furthermore claimed that he stood with Chief of Police, Anya Sidewinder and commanded a reformation of the Territorial Paladins. After this conflict, the military split into two unofficial factions, the Traditionalists and the Reformists, those who agreed with Anya’s decision to reform the Territorial Paladins and those who were content with its current state and do not see a need for it to be reformed.